Omnisoa AU
by Writing-is-Gone
Summary: AU; Ben was left alone for a very long time, he accepts things too easily, he gets attached really fast, and then he is left alone all over again. I wrote this to be on the AO3 format so the story seems kinda weird but bear with me okay.
1. Beginning Pt 1

**Also uploaded to AO3.**

 **Ben, Gwen, Lucy, Cooper 12**

 **Allen 13**

 **Helen, Manny 14**

 **Pierce, Kevin 15**

 **Erethizon dorsatum Didelphimorphia Atropa belladonna** **Atroperedidel**

* * *

Ben carefully wrote the dates on the calendar using different colored markers, blue for water, yellow for electric, green for gas, and purple for the phones. Each the date that they would be turned off; his parents were supposed to be back from their cruise by now. Right now though, the entire house was an absolute mess.

The fridge only had ketchup and assorted condiments, the freezer had four year-old chicken nuggets, and the cabinets were empty except for cooking oil. The living room looked like a camping site with Ben's sleeping bag and blanket fort; which he built when the air conditioner had been turned off two weeks ago and going in his room had a chance of heatstroke. The blanket fort was full with all the emergency items is the house like the first-aid kit. The sink was full and the laundry was piling up since the water was turned off two days ago.

In five days the gas would be turned off, no oven, or-okay, Ben had no idea what else was hooked up to the gas. A week after that the phones would be off, and today the electricity was turned off. Thankfully Ben had took the matches and his mom's scented candles, which were in the blanket fort. Luckily, it was only three in the afternoon, there was no need for light, but none of the fans were working, so he'd probably overheat soon.

He could do chores for Mr. Baumann for change, or something to drink or to eat. _Like Mr. Baumann likes me enough for that,_ Ben rolled over onto the floor in the living room staring up at the ceiling. _Maybe I can get Mr. Baumann to make a loan or something,_ Ben covered his face with his arms, and let out the biggest huff. If he had any money he would be cooling off at the local pool, but no, he spent the money his parents left for food like always and like always it ran out before his parents got back.

A knock at the door sent Ben running, _Finally, It's been two months longer than you're usually gone._ Ben threw open the door and instantly sunk, it was Ship, not his parents. _At least, I have company now,_ Ship let out a few beeps and Ben smiled, "Okay, you can show me your new tricks, in the backyard this time."

Ben stuck his finger out and scolded Ship lightly, when he couldn't explain the torch marks left on the front door he was grounded for three weeks! Three weeks was too long a time for Ben especially since he had Highbreeds to fight and plumber business. After about an hour of Ship turning into different types of lawnmowers (he probably got into a dealership for lawnmowers or something like that), Ben laid down in the middle of the freshly cut lawn and stared at the sun.

A week before May started Ben came home from school to see that his parents went on another vacation. Usually they were gone for two-three weeks but it was Mid-June, and Ben had no way of contacting them. He was starving, smelly from no showers, and angry. Gwen was touring Europe with her parents and Ken. Grandpa Max was teaching plumbers in space with no way to call Ben or anyone. Ben sat up, scaring poor Ship, and hit the grass with his hands. Ben made a decision, one that definitely would get Ben grounded, but right now he didn't care.

Ben had to wait til the sun was long down and it was cool enough for him to go in his room. Ship had followed Ben inside curious why Ben was alone and now the mechamorph was asleep on the couch. Ben slammed his door against the wall, and stomped towards his closet. His parents should've been back by now, they should have paid the bills, they should be asleep in their room after scolding Ben for staying up even though it was summer.

Grabbing his biggest backpack, Ben filled it with all the clean clothes he had. Tossing dirty clothes, and a few soccer awards out of the way, Ben crawled to the back of the closet. The hoverboard that Tetrax had given was quickly shoved in the backpack. Then the backup laser gun Grandpa Max given him, and finally all of Grandpa Max's messages that he left Ben.

A tablet that Blukic and Driba had specially made for him went in the bag, too, which was quickly filling up. When they had first given the tablet to Ben, they used a lot of terms Ben didn't quite get, but he did get that not even Diamondhead could destroy it and that it had direct contact to Azmuth. Azmuth who never ever responded to Ben or anyone else. Not that Ben tested the new tablet.

There was room left for one thing and Ben just grabbed swimming trunks and stuffed them in there, he had no idea where he was going, so why not? Besides he didn't want anything to break from moving to much in the backpack. Ben quickly went in the bathroom and grabbed his sleeping pills. The bottle was almost empty. Going back into the living room and plopping himself down on the couch, he softly asked Ship, "You wanna come with me?"

Ship responded happily by sending out a lot beeps, and flashes. Ben laughed a little, popped up the omnitrix and twisted it the wrong way. Calming his nerves, Ben pushed down the omnitrix. The omnitrix sent out a shrill sound, and then stopped. Ben looked at his watch now flashing green, indicating that he sent out a distress signal. _What's gonna happen now?_ Ben thought bitterly to himself.

* * *

Devin huffed as Sam typed away at faster than normal speeds. Sam was an odd one to say the least, a hybrid son of a Kineceleran and an Atroperedidel (an extremely rare and exclusive species that live on asteroids). Sam usual did tech runs for the team but right now he was frowning at the screen. Even though he was a hybrid, his physical appearance blended well against each other. His poisonous spines standing at the illusion of the most unkempt 'hair' on his head. Blue-black striped lizard tail and his three pointed claws snapping every two minutes. With the addition of his wheeled feet he was the natural at moving around.

"It seems we have a distress signal," Sam announced clearing trying to figure out who sent the signal. Devin could see from the screen they had the where, and when, but no why. It was a simple neighborhood, multiple residents, and no authorized plumbers for miles. But it did have high rates of Forever Knights, attacks, and property damage.

"Want me to go?" Devin leaned against the wall, watching Sam go through all the data in his head. Sam was extremely smart when it came to percentages and strategies. Devin had the most experience, most training and was the most efficient when it came to quick rescues. And since no plumbers were registered it probably meant a plumber's kid, maybe they started to develop on their alien side or were too young to realize that they sent out a distress signal.

"Can I come?" Sam's youngest, Helen, asked before Sam could tell Devin he could go. Three years ago Helen, looked completely human, and exactly like her mother. After she turned twelve her kineceleran blood began to mature in her and now no one could tell that she's half-human. The fourteen-old was at the doorway, holding it with her claws and leaning back, "Please? You take Pierce."

"On missions we have all the details to. We barely have anything here," Sam said crossing his arms, and now starting the one way to settle an argument in the Wheels' family, staring contest. Pierce was Sam's oldest, talking after the atroperedidel and human blood more than anything else, including the kineceleran habit to leap before thinking. They usually took him on missions to stakeout a place or when they needed to think outside the box and needed a fresh pair of eyes. He was only a year older than Helen so she often fought on the unfair side of everything.

Sam seemed to won when he said, "Devin is going alone," still not backing away from his daughter's pupiless eyes. Finally, Helen looked away, huffed, and crossed her arms.

"Aw, come on it's not that bad," Sam spoke to his daughter guiding her back to the kitchen where Manny, Pierce, and Angie was waiting. Angie was the second strongest Tetramand Devin has ever fought, and kindest he's ever met. Angie had a different name before she came to Earth and decided to make it easier for her teammates to say. Angie just so happened to be the name she choose and almost no one knows her real name. Almost, Devin and Sam knew it and could pronounce it easily.

Manny smiled as Helen pouted at the table, "Said no I take it?"

Manny always teased Helen, and always wanted to fight someone. Manny was Angie's only child in the entire universe so natural she was a mother hen with him 24/7. Never letting him out of her sight, and never letting him tease Helen too bad. Angie whapped Manny on the head, "Don't be mean to her. She's barely ever off the farm."

"It's not a farm," Sam was about to start this discussion again. They lived in the country, they didn't farm. Angie gave Sam a good glare before smiling at Helen who was groaning against the table. "How about we make breakfast in the morning, Helen?"

Angie always made the meals, she was incredible at almost any dish, and loved to cook for everyone. Devin or Manny usually helped her, but often shooed the Wheels out the kitchen for their genetic trait to burn everything thing they cooked. Helen looked up and silently nodded. Helen liked doing things with all of them, including the two missing kids. Allen, the most well-behaved child probably in the entire universe was likely already asleep.

"Where's Kevin?" Devin saw Manny's guilty face, and Pierce's normal uninterested gaze, which meant the usual. Kevin snuck out, probably to 'hang' with Argit. That atroperodidel was going to get Kevin killed someday. He told Kevin that, to which Kevin responded, "That job will kill you. At least I'm having fun." Kevin was now grounded for forever.

Devin declined to wait til the morning, and told his teammates the sooner he got whoever sent the distress signal, the better he'd feel. Being a plumber always made Devin feel like someone getting hurt was his fault. Bellwood was a three hour drive away, so by the time he got there it should be about three or two-thirty in the morning if he was lucky with traffic.

"Now, all of you get to bed, and go to sleep like Allen already is," And that sent everyone upstairs to sleep.

* * *

The drive was rather quick and by the time he was in the outer suburbs of Bellwood it was only two. Parking in the road, Devin took a look at the house all the lights were off, but it looked like maybe a phone or computer was on in one room. Grabbing the small device that showed infrared rays, Devin saw a small heat source-probably a plumber's kid like they thought-and an evener smaller, cooler blob. Devin was halfway to the door when the neighbor opened his door and stalked out.

"Mind telling me who you are?" The neighbor glared at Devin, the distress signal's door opened wide, "Don't worry, Mr. Baumann! He's a friend of Grandpa." The little boy pulled Devin in and then sighed. Devin did a quick check of the boy, no injuries, and no alien attends. Hearing a loud beep Devin felt more saw something against his leg. It was a Galvanic Mechamorph Blob. Small, curious things that were a lot like puppies, and like puppies, loyal to their master.

"Ship, it's okay! He's a plumber," The boy told the blob before looking in Devin in the eyes, "You are a plumber, right?"

"Yep. What's your name, son?" Devin noticed the way the kid shrunk against 'son'.

"It's Ben, and only my grandpa can call me son," the boy didn't look mad, just informing Devin.

"Well, I'm Devin. Is your grandpa a plumber?" Devin crouched so he could look the kid in the eyes.

"Yeah! He's the best plumber, ever!" Ben looked so excited to talk about his grandfather, it reminded Devin of when Helen and Manny would gloat to each other about how their parents could take down platoons of the enemy.

"Are you alone?" Ben nodded and looked down, "My parents told me not to call Grandpa, or the police, so I called the space police instead."

"Do they leave you alone a lot?" Devin had to admit the kid was pretty smart.

"About three times a year. They're usually back in a few weeks." Devin didn't want to be rude, but who the hell leaves their kid alone that often. This kid probably wasn't older than Allen.

"Can I take a look around?" Ben nodded and walked back into the kitchen. The calendar on the wall showed dates; water, electricity, and even gas. All turned off, no wonder there was dishes in the sink, and Ben looked sick. _No wonder he called the plumbers, he might die living like this._

Ben was sitting at the table, where one scented candle burned. He rested his head on his arms, and struggled to keep his eyes open.

"How old are you?" Devin opened the fridge, not even enough to fill a small pillowcase.

"I turned twelve in February," Ben had a jacket on and was picking at some of the loose threads.

"Does any of your extended family live nearby?"

"Yes, but they're on vacation in Europe for the whole summer," Ben closed his eyes and kept them close. Devin could feel anger as a parent, but also as a humanoid. Ben was younger than Allen, all alone in the city, and he clearly expected this to happened and was used to it happening.

"It's the first time they forgot to pay the bills ahead of time," Ben whispered to himself, clearly trying to stay awake. Devin definitely was going to personally make sure Ben was somewhere safe.

Placing his hand on Ben's shoulder, sent him jolting up. Ship let out a beep at Devin and Devin was going to ask about Ship later. "Do you have any family in the States?"

Ben made a face, "Really extended family. The closest is my great-aunt three states over."

"Well, you can stay with me and my team. We live three hours over, and you can stay as long as you want," Ben nodded sleepily, and whispered, "Last time when I was three, the police made me pack a bag, so I already did, -yawn- it's on the couch."

Devin nodded as Ben almost fell asleep again, _Clearly, he's not gonna stay awake._ Devin hooked his arm under Ben and easily lifted him into the air, Ben made a sound that said _i don't mind._

"We need to tell Mr. Baumann, so he doesn't think I ran away, again," Ben mumbled as he rubbed his eye. Devin wasn't sure if Ben meant he ran away before, or that Mr. Baumann thought he ran away. Blowing the candle out and quickly grabbing the dark purple backpack, Devin strode out of the house. Ship ran to the car and slip through the doors, turning back he saw the neighbor, Mr. Baumann, watching from the porch. Going as far as the fence, Devin said out, "Ben staying the next couple of days with me."

"Show me your plumber badge," Mr. Baumann face and voice held no room to argue, so Devin simply complied. Mr. Baumann stared at it for a few moments, before nodding, "Fine. Take care of Ben, and keep an eye on him. He can do millions worth of damage."

Ben giggled, "Love you, too, Mr. Baumann." Mr. Baumann made a face like he watched over Ben for most of Ben's life, which was probably true.

"Let me give you my number in case something happens," Mr. Baumann ran back inside his house, and Ben was out like a light right after. After quick goodbyes, and making sure the seatbelt was clicked in around Ben, Devin drove back home. He was going to do some explaining to Sam.

* * *

Naturally by the time they got to the house, the sun was barely over the trees. Shaking Ben awake Devin whispered, "I'll show you your room, and you can sleep some more."

Ben nodded, and unbuckled himself while Ship beeped and followed Ben. After showing Ben the kitchen, bathroom, and then the only bedroom on ground level, Devin decided to wake up his teammates. Sam was a nightmare to wake up, and Angie took forever to get up out of bed. When all three were walking down the stairs, the front door closed.

"Kevin Levin, mind to tell me where you were?" Devin crossed his arms, as Kevin winced.

"Dad, I didn't expect you to be up so soon," Kevin said looking around for a place to escape, and fidgeting.

"I haven't been to bed, and I can see that you haven't been either," Devin, pointed to Kevin's room upstairs, "Wash up and we'll talk about this later."

Kevin opened his mouth, closed it, and nodded. He stomped up the stairs. Devin sighed, and followed his team into the kitchen.

"Better hurry it up, Dev, I promised Helen she could help," Angie crossed both sets of her arms, and gave a pointed glare.

"It was a plumber's grandkid, no powers, but, god the state the house was left in," Devin ran his hand through his hair, and leaned against the doorway.

"Well?" Sam moved his hand and his tail started to patter against the ground.

"No water, lights, food. Soon the gas and phones would be off. A twelve year-old left alone for two months, and even worse he's use to being left alone several times a year."

Devin could see the anger in Angie's face, she always got upset when it involved children, and Sam mumbled under his breathe, "Younger than Helen."

"At least his grandpa gave him something in case that happened," Sam said out loud trying to calm Angie. She visibly calmed down, "I'm gonna wake Helen so we can get started on breakfast."

"I'm letting him sleep in the room down from the stairs," Devin watched as Angie nodded, she'd probably try and make him something special for lunch or dinner. Sam gestured to the stairs, "Gonna talk to Kevin, now?"

"Sooner the better, right?" Sam nodded, and Devin sighed. Kevin's room was the dirtiest room in the entire house, the bed wasn't made, and Kevin was laying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Wanna tell me why you were out so late?" Devin leaned against the wall, space was the best thing for Kevin. Kevin put his arms over his eyes, "Argit has somethin' I want."

"And that is?" Devin raised an eyebrow. Kevin turned away from his dad. "Kevin, you've been going out a lot more, and more tempermental. You can tell me what's wrong,"

Kevin was still turned towards the wall closest to his bed, "In two days, it'll be two years since,"

Kevin left the sentence unfinished. Osmosians had a deep history when it came 'mating'. Osmosians could tell who their perfect match or as most humans called them soulmates, by smell, touch, and a feeling deep inside their soul. Osmosians also had a great pride in their family, and detest rejection. If an Osmosian's match rejected them, anger could take over and they could try to kill their match, especially if the Osmosian had absorbed electricity recently. Kevin met his match, had been absorbing electricity for years, and been rejected. Devin was just glad nothing had happened to Kevin's match, or Kevin.

Devin sighed, walked all the way in the room and sat down on the edge of Kevin's bed, "It'll get better. At least nothing really bad happened to either of you."

Kevin nodded, but stayed in bed.

"Wanna spar after you do your chores?" Kevin nodded and finally sat up, "Why were you still up?"

"Distress signal, a plumber's grandkid. He's asleep downstairs," Devin stood up, "Now, it's time that you get ready for the day."

"Ughh," Kevin rolled his head back and groaned, "Do I have to?" Laughter escaped from Devin's throat.

Angie and Helen weren't the only two in the kitchen. Allen and Sam were both at the table talking to each other.

"Hey Allen. Getting use to livin' here?" Kevin pulled out a chair and plopped down.

"Yup. Your dad ground you again?"

"Yup," Devin answered, Kevin made a face of mock betrayal, and everyone let out a large laugh.

"Fine Allen you get to wake up Manny," Kevin crossed his arms.

"No fair!"

"Too bad," Kevin announced.

"Then you can wake the new kid," Sam told Kevin pointing to the door. Naturally Kevin stuck his tongue out.

"Go Kevin," Devin said. Kevin groaned, but stood up, "Fiiiine, Dad."

Kevin walked into the new kid's and flinched at the beep that the galvanic mechamorph blob let out. It's eye-circle was crescent shaped pointing down and glowing. Kevin put his hands up, "Relax little guy, my dad's Devin."

That calmed the blob down, and it sunk next to the lump on the bed. All Kevin saw shaggy brown hair and Kevin started walking towards the bed speaking to the blob, "I have to wake him up now. It's time to eat."

The blob beeped once, but didn't stop Kevin from lightly shaking the other kid's shoulder.

"Wakey wakey," Kevin smiled as the kid rolled over, and quickly lost the smile. It was Ben. Ben Tennyson. Ben sat up and rubbed his eyes. Ben froze.

"Kevin?" Ben said fear and uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Before you freak out let me explain," Kevin took a few steps away from the bed, and held both arms out, "You remember how I absorbed electricity?"

Ben silently nodded. Kevin continued, "Well absorbing electricity makes Osmosians crazy." The quicker Kevin explained the better.

"Osmosian?" Ben said staring at Kevin, no longer afraid just curious.

"An alien. I'm half osmosian," Kevin said dropping his arms to his sides.

"Last time I saw you, you were pulled into the null void," Ben glared at Kevin, "how'd you get out?"

"My dad ended up there and we left," Kevin really wanted to skip over most of the details.

"And your dad is?"

"Devin," Kevin said as he watch Ben go over everything that Kevin told him.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone that I have the omnitrix," Ben said throwing off the covers and getting out of bed.

"Deal," Kevin watched as Ben stuck his hand out, again. Ten year-old Ben before the sumo slammer heist; the next day after they fought and Kevin absorbed the omnitrix; Ben holding onto Kevin as the plumber snake pulled him back into the Null Void. Kevin shook Ben's hand.

"Well, I'll see you in the kitchen," Kevin politely said then got out of Ben's room as fast as he could. He did notice one thing the watch was different. Very different.

* * *

Ben stretched, his arms above his head. Ship gave out a lot beeps.

"Don't worry Ship, I have this, remember," Ben had his left arm right next to head and chuckled as Ship sent out a 'threatening' beep. It probably be more threatening if Ben understood Ship.

"And you could definitely take anyone," Ben rubbed Ship's head, "Now, let's get something to eat."

Ben picked up Ship and walked to the kitchen, the female Tetramand was whisking what Ben thought was pancake mix. The smaller Tetramand was frowning at the table, the girl Kineceleran was poking his cheek, and what looked to be a normal kid like Ben was rubbing his bruised arm and pouting at the Tetramand boy. All three stop what they were doing and stared at Ben, the girl gasped and ran to Ben.

"What's that?" She pointed at Ship.

"Helen don't be rude," The adult Tetramand scolded Helen lightly. There was a crash upstairs and a scream of 'Levin!' then running down the steps. Kevin bolted past Ben and stopped being the adult. A boy that Ben recognized as an Atroperedidel halfbreed stopped a few steps from Ben.

"Come and fight me, Levin," The Atroperedidel boy's spines were extending and Ben stepped back and bumped into an Kineceleran/Atroperedidel hybrid.

"Kevin, what did you do?" Devin was there, too. Scolding his son, Kevin. Now that they were in the same room Ben saw the resemblance.

"Just waking up Pierce, Dad," Kevin smirked from behind the Tetramand.

Pierce growled and stepped closer to Kevin, and the Tetramand spoke up, "No fighting, boys! Now both of you sit down!" Both boys speed-walked to the table and sat opposite of each other; one glaring, the other smirking. The Tetramand stepped in front of Ben, and Ben was quickly reminded of two weeks ago when he fought Princess Looma, and how he's her betrothed, now. Wait, she was looking for a 'Kevin Ethan Levin', no way.

"I am Angie and this is my son, Manny," Angie gestured to the Tetramand at the table.

"I'm Ben, and this is Ship," Ben raised Ship up, who responded by beeping and wriggling out Ben's hands. Ship just ran around Ben's legs.

"I'm Helen, and this is my brother Pierce, and that's my dad, Sam," Helen speed around Ben before stopping in front of him, "And I'm still the only girl here."

Angie giggled, and Ben smiled sympathetically. The kid from the table spoke up, "And I'm Allen."

Everyone was staring at Kevin, Kevin made a face and rolled his eyes, "Kevin."

Devin sighed as Helen giggled. Devin said to Ben, "He's my son, and don't worry he's a good kid at heart."

"Right here, Dad," Kevin said, his head in his hand.

"What are we doing today?" Helen asked as she took her seat next to Manny.

"Hand-to-Hand combat," Sam said sitting as everyone took their spots. There was two seats leftover one for Angie and one for Ben; one was next to Manny and the other was next to Pierce. Ben sat next to Pierce, who didn't glared Ben into the ground, so hopefully everything was okay.

Allen leaned over, "Don't worry it gets less intense after training. I'm half Pyronite, by the way."

"That's good to know, and I'm a quarter Anodite, but I don't have the 'spark'," Ben smiled back at Allen.

"What's an Anodite?" Helen asked staring at Ben.

"Andoites are beings of pure energy, using mana and life force around them to manipulate the world," Pierce said looking at a tablet he put on the table. _Where'd he even get that?_

Helen stuck her tongue out, "Yeah, yeah. I'm Pierce and I have know everything about everything."

Pierce glared at Helen, "Actually Anodites are probably the most secretive species, moreso than Atroperedidels."

"What do you mean you don't have the spark?" Manny cut off Helen and Pierce's chat to ask Ben.

"I can't access mana or any life force, but I get the clairvoyance part, kinda," Ben said picking at the loose threads at his jacket again.

"How?" Allen asked.

"Um, my nightmares show me everything bad that can, will, has, or in alternate timelines have happened," Ben felt uncomfortable, "That's why I take sleeping pills."

"Alright, that's enough pestering. Time to eat," Angie plopped a plate with a gigantic pile of pancakes in the middle of the table. About through everyone's third pancake, Helen spoke up, "Do you have any alien friends?"

Ben nodded and swallowed his bite, "I have penpal on Revonnah. He's really cool. We met at Plumber-Camp."

"Has he lost his bi'nthak, yet?" Sam asked just as he grabbed his glass of milk.

"Yeah, his name's Rook Blonko. He gonna be a plumber once he's old enough," Ben shoveled another piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Anyone else?" Helen asked as she finished the rest of her pancakes.

"Um, there's my cousins, Lucy's a sludgepuppy, and Sunny's an anodite, and my other cousin, Gwen, who's a quarter anodite, but she has the spark, and-oh I almost forgot-"

"Ben calm down you're gonna choke if you don't chew," Devin cut Ben off as Ben froze, chewed, then swallowed.

Ben blushed, "Uh, sorry, but anyways my other friend is-um, I can't pronounce his name so I just call him Reiny. He's the ruler of his species."

Sam chuckled, "How old is he?"

"Um, I don't think they count how old someone is on his planet," Ben said as he ate the last of his pancakes, "I need to take a shower, can I be excused?"

"Of course," Angie said smiling. Ben scooted his chair back into place then put the dirty dishes in the sink.

* * *

Ben had to borrow Allen's shampoo and soap, and soon he was done with the shower. Getting dress and unpacking his backpack. All the clothes went into the small drawer in the room while the hoverboard, and Grandpa Max's messages stayed in the bag that Ben put in the closet. Laying on his stomach, Ben turned the tablet on. The tablet was nice and organized.

Checking any police reports for Bellwood, Ben saw that his parents were still gone. Checking his messages Ben saw nothing, then checking anything with aliens, nothing was out of whack. Someone knocked on the door.

"It's open," Ben turned off his tablet and sat up. Angie came in his room.

"Everyone's outside training, wanna watch?" Angie said smiling softly at Ben. Ben nodded. They were in the backyard Helen, Pierce, and Manny was sitting on the steps. Devin was in the yard with Allen going over how to twist someone's arm, not to break just to disarm. Kevin and Sam was sitting at the table on the back porch. Angie sat on the steps next to Helen and Ben sat on the opposite side next to Pierce.

"Alright, anyone want to try now?" Devin turned to all the kids, and Helen's hand shot up, "Me!"

Devin chuckled, "Alright, get up here."

Helen popped up and was instantly beside Devin. "Alright, now-"

Devin was cut off by Helen grabbing his arm twisting it behind his back, "Exactly like that, Helen."

Helen let go of Devin, "Now, any-"

"I thought we were going to do combat," Kevin spoke up. Devin sighed, "We will-"

"Please," Helen interrupted, doing puppy eyes. Devin sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Don't you dare give into the eyes, Devin!" Sam yelled from the porch. Devin groaned again as Helen started to let her bottom lip tremble.

"Devin-"

"Fine," Devin said, Sam groaned.

"Yay!" Helen pumped both her fists and twirled, "Who wants to fight me?"

Manny stood up, "Oh, I'm definitely getting the first swing at you."

"That's if you can catch me," Helen said, and then sped off. She reappeared on the opposite side of where she was and Manny took his place. The fight was actually pretty short, Helen easily sidestepped Manny's punch, grabbed two arms that were on the same side and twisted them behind his back. From the punch and Helen's quick moving Manny ended up falling flat on his stomach. Helen, then to either keep her grip or to make fun of Manny (it could have been both if Ben was honest) sat on Manny's back.

"Get off of me, Helen!" Manny's other arms were trying to sit up, and Ben smiled as Helen just said, "No."

Devin laughed, "Alright, get off him Helen. Now, that Manny and Helen has gone, anyone else wants to go?"

Pierce stood up and walked over to his little sister, Helen gladly got off Manny. Ben knowing how ugly family fights eventually got, stood and sat at the table.

"Scared of them, Benji?" Kevin teased, leaning towards Ben. Ben saw flicker of something on Devin's face, before he faced the siblings again.

"Ha, clearly you've never fought with you family before. They aren't afraid to use cheap tactics," Ben said as scooted the chair further from the fight, exaggerating his point.

Sam laughed, and Angie said, "That is true my thirteen sisters and I would often resort to dirty tricks during training."

Manny pointed to Allen, "We're going next, got it?"

Allen gasped, "Why me?"

"Because I heard you laughing at me," Manny said before turning towards the fight, and ending the conversation.

"Does that mean Kevin and Ben go then?" Allen said, really to himself than to anyone else. Ben being himself, sent a smile to Kevin, who responded, "I forfeit."

Ben sent out a laugh, and everyone including the about to fight siblings stopped and stared right at the two.

"Did-Did Kevin say he'd forfeit if he fought Ben?" Manny looked like someone told him that the world's most badass fighter lost a fight to a kitten. Ben found it insulting to say the least.

"What's wrong with that? I bet I could beat all of you, at the same time," Ben huffed and crossed his arms. Kevin chuckled, "I'd love to see that."

Helen huffed, as Manny stood facing Ben, "You really think you can take me?"

"I know so," Ben said smiling smug, and in a pretty long time Ben was having fun.

"Please, let us fight him," Helen was besides Devin in a second. Pierce nodded and Manny looked at his mom pleadingly, "Please, I'll stop picking fights with Helen."

Allen looked nervous, "Do I have to fight him, too?"

"Yeah, it has to be all five of us," Pierce said, then averting his gaze to Kevin, " **All** of us."

"-First of all, none of you is fighting Ben," Devin cut off, "secondly, none of you should be wanting to gang up on the new kid."

Kevin laughed, "Please, dad."

Devin made a face like he was debating it. Sam screamed, "Really?!"

"C'mon. When was the last time they all wanted to do something?" Devin gestured to group. Helen cackled, actually cackled, "Yes!"

Sam sighed, Angie giggled.

"Don't worry, Ben. If any of the try to do real damage I will put a stop to it," Angie said her smile reassuring. Ben didn't know what to say back so he just smiled. All six of them got to the yard, five against one and Ben only wish was that the omnitrix work this once.

"Ben, you sure you don't want a weapon," Sam said non believing that some kid wouldn't want some type of weapon against five hybrids. Ben nodded, "They can have a weapon, if they want."

Pierce growled and Ben was used to being growled at, but Ben wasn't use to atroperedidel's growing their spines then breaking them off. So now, Pierce's spine was a staff, okay Ben could definitely work with that.

"Alright, one weapon each, and when any of us says it's time to stop it's time to stop," Devin said, looking pointedly at Kevin and Pierce. _Guess they fight alot._

"One," Helen kneeled like she was about to start a race.

"Two," Allen 'fired' up as Manny popped his knuckles.

"Three," Pierce glared as Kevin smirked at Ben. His smirk saying _Like the old days, huh?_

Ben smirked said _Fairer for you, though._

"GO!" Ben sidestepped Helen at the same time pulling up his sleeve, and activating the omnitrix. Using his gut feeling Ben instantly pushed down. Using the Omnitrix always felt like stretching, but at different points and times. Diamondhead was like rolling his shoulders, Fourarms was like pulling at his arms, Humungousaur was like popping his back and Swampfire was like stretching his legs after sitting on the couch for hours, so Ben had realized the differences between them long ago.

"SWAMPFIRE!" Ben turned at the moment Manny reeled forward to punch Ben in the face. Ben, now ready grabbed his hand midair. Ben could hear Sam choking on air, and Kevin say under his breathe, "He's new."

Manny's eyes widen as Ben smirked. Ben took Manny's hand and sent it back effectively making Manny hit himself. Manny fell back, and Helen took Ben's attention, speeding around Ben to create a tornado and cut off oxygen. Ben's not new to fighting so naturally Ben used his powers to move the roots in the ground, making them grow larger and hold Helen in place above the ground.

Helen grunted and kicked her legs uselessly, even tried to cut the roots with her tail. Ben was snapped out of his thoughts as Manny aimed for his head. Ben ducked as headbutt Manny in the stomach, Manny grunted and doubled over. But Pierce took Manny's place and swiped at Ben with the spine-staff.

"Does that thing still have poison on it?" Ben dodged, ducked and once jumped out of the staff's way.

"I mean have you tested it? It could be like a-"

"Shut up!" Pierce yelled raising the staff far above his head. Ben knew that a little poking at the enemy always worked, using half his full force Ben flat-palmed Pierce in the chest sending over on his back a few feet. Manny was back in commission though, and instead of the head this time went for Ben's chest.

Manny's full arm went through Ben's chest, the area right above the omnitrix. Pulling back in horror, Manny watched as Ben regrew the hole in his chest. Ben set fire off his hand close enough to Manny that it would make Manny unconscious but far enough that it wouldn't burn him.

Allen made two fireballs in each of his hands and threw them at Ben. Ben easily dodged them, and then made a vine cocoon around Allen and pushed down. Allen probably was on his hands and knees know, Ben knowing how Heatblast worked made the vines thicker and sturdier. _Only one left._

Kevin raised both his hands, "Forfeit." Ben knowing that the watch was about to timeout retracted all the vines and roots; dropping Helen, an exhausted Allen now free and two hotheads both out for a while.

A flash of green/white, Ben was back smiling, "That was fun."

* * *

"Wow, so you have the omnitrix," Helen said leaning over the couch. Ben was wrapping Allen's bruised arm, and just nodded.

"For how long?" Allen asked staring as Ben finished.

"A little over two years," Ben tossed the gauze in the first-aid kit.

"When were you planning on telling us?" Manny said from the floor, Ben had already went over both Manny and Pierce's injuries, but Pierce was now in his room far, far away from all of them.

"Don't know, but it's not like I did anything wrong," Ben said slinking down on the couch, "Besides I didn't really plan on fighting any of you."

"Kevin knew," Ben said, going to put the first-aid back in the bathroom.

"WhAT!" All three of them said, not quite in unison. Turning back to the kitchen, Helen screamed, "Levin!"

"What?!" Kevin appeared angry glaring at the three in the livingroom.

"You knew?" Allen asked staring.

"Tennyson, get your ass back here so I can punch you," Kevin chased Ben into the hall towards the bathroom.

Devin popped his head out of the kitchen, "Did Kevin say Tennyson?"

Ben, and Kevin both reappeared; Ben with a bruised arm and Kevin with a bite mark on his arm.

"You bite Kevin," Helen said monotone, before bursting out laughter, "Pierce, get down here, something embarrassing happened to Kevin!"

Pierce really showed his Kineceleran blood at that announcement; he stared at Kevin's arm for a second before doubling over in laughter.

"Okay, now I like you," Pierce told Ben. Kevin spoke up, "Oh, that'll change. Benji here can make everyone hate him."

"Oh," Ben said, interrupting with a fake innocent tone, "I almost forgot! Kevin, Looma came to Earth a few weeks ago looking for you."

Kevin turned glaring at Ben, "You are such a snitch."

Helen turned to the others, "Who's Looma?"

Ben smirked to Kevin who sighed, "Nope."

"Found it!" Devin interrupted the conversation coming down the stairs. He was holding what everyone but Ben already knew as the scrapbook.

"Really, Dad?" Kevin flopped onto the couch and stared at the ceiling, "Benji probably doesn't care about your old scrapbook."

Devin rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh. Kept telling yourself that, Kevin."

Kevin stuck his tongue out, Helen laughed, Pierce said, "Real mature, Levin."

"What's in your scrapbook?" Ben asked peering over the top of the book.

"If everyone sits down, I'll show you," Devin gestured to the couch, and everyone sat down. Kevin, Allen, Ben, and Helen on the couch, with Pierce and Manny sitting on the floor leaning against the couch.

Devin sat on the coffee table, and flipped through the pages for a little. "Here we are," Devin said turning the book around for the kids to see a kinda old photograph, one person who Ben would have to guess as a early-twenty Devin, and a late-forty Grandpa Max.

"No way," Ben reaches for the scrapbook and is given the book, bringing closer to his face Ben can clearly see the differences between what Ben guess is a 10+ year difference.

Grandpa Max's hair is a dark brown, almost black, his skin isn't wrinkly (it's not actually wrinkly but it's definitely smoother than now), and he wearing the old outdated Plumber-Suit. But everything else is the same, even Grandpa Max's eyes are the exact same mix of blue, kindness, and green.

"Wow. I can't believe you and Grandpa Max knew each other," Ben said moving the book closer as Kevin reached for it. Helen smacked his hand, "Let Ben look."

"We're didn't just know each other, we were partners. Transporting high-end diplomatics along with trafficking high-level weapons. God, I'm the one who told him about Omnisoa," Devin said trying not to laugh to at all the things that him and Max had, god their Magister had almost skinned them alive several times.

"Really? Grandpa barely talks about his Plumber-days," Ben said smiling happily, god, it took constant bugging to convince Grandpa Max to talk about the base at Rushmore.

"Yeah, about three months before Kevin was born I changed districts. So, what is Tennyson up to now?" Devin took the book back and stood.

"Oh, Grandpa Max is a Magister, and he's reinstated the Earth-division for the Plumbers, and he's currently training rookies somewhere in space," Ben said stretching over Helen and Allen.

"Try to lay on me and I'll cut your hands off," Kevin said simply.

Helen gasped, "Kevin!"

Ben laughed.

"Um, not to interrupt but who or what is Omnisoa?" Allen asked, Manny, Helen, and Pierce froze, Kevin laughed, and Ben just stared, "Grandpa Max doesn't like to talk about anything 'off-world'."

Ben rolled his eyes, and Manny, Pierce, and Helen gasped again.

"Let me tell it!" Helen said a second before Pierce and Manny started the sentence.

"Legend tells-"

"Legends-"

"Shut it. And as I was saying, legends say that the universe is created by an alien species, the Contemelia, who traveled, created, destroyed, and observed universes.-"

"Do you believe this?" Ben turned to Devin and Kevin. Devin nodded, while Kevin shrugged.

"ANYways, the Contemelia always left gifts for the universes the created leaving hints about this gifts in and out of the dimensions. Hints of the ultimate doomsday device, a device to create the universe in your hands, to control your universe, but the most selective, and powerful is: Omnisoa."

"Omnisona," Ben tried the word out.

"No. Omnisoa, and Omnisoa is the last Contemelia alive. The Contemelians left Omnisoa, and the made it so they blended in easily. Omnisoa would be able to bend and warp reality to their choosing not even a Celestialsapien could stand up against their power. To be Omnisoa would be the heir to the entire universe." Helen was smiling, "Think about how cool it'd be to be Omnisoa."

"Almost as cool as being the user of the Omnitrix," Pierce said standing up, "Besides didn't you say if you ever saw the hero of the Universe, you'd bug him for an autograph."

Helen gasped and jumped up, "Thanks!" She ran upstairs and appeared in front of Ben holding a notebook. She held it out for him, "Please?"

Ben shrugged and nodded, "Sure."

Something felt off about the notebook, it was way too light to be a normal notebook. Opening it up Ben saw scrawled words written in blue, the writing definitely wasn't Helen's. It said a date, time and place just not for what.

"Ops, wrong notebook," Helen said zooming away and back now with a thicker notebook. Ben grabbed the closest pen and quickly wrote his name. After Helen put it away, Angie said, "Well it's too late for lunch, but we can have barbeque for an late/early dinner."

Manny fistpumped the air, and unleashed a 'yeah!'. Allen and Pierce made faces at each other, while Helen zoomed next to Angie, "Can I help, again?"

"Of course dear," Angie and Helen went back into the kitchen, probably to get the ingredients. Kevin smiled up at his dad, "Can I get the water stuff?"

Allen shot up, "No! No water things! I mean it." Kevin was already running upstairs with screaming Allen tailing behind him, "Manny, help me!"

"Fine," Manny raced after them to probably punch Kevin and not really help Allen. Devin left to put the scrapbook up. Ben and Pierce were alone, and now Ben really was scared.

"Ben, can I talk to you outside?" Pierce said already walking away towards the back porch. Once they were outside Pierce turned sharply towards Ben.

"Ben, you said you work alongside the plumbers, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Then how come when I search you, you don't show up in the system," Pierce pulled out a tablet and shoved it at Ben. The screen had a search bar entered with 'Ben Tennyson; Omnitrix user; Twelve year-old'. 'No results.'

Ben took the tablet and retyped the search bar, 'Benjamin Kirby Tennyson'. As always the screen tooked the symbol of the Omnitrix expect red, and the words restricted access. Passing it back to Pierce he said, "Because of the omnitrix, the Magistrata thought it'd be important to know exactly which Ben and to know as much as about as this plus high level ranking."

Pierce looked down at the screen, scowling, "I've never seen this screen before, _Kirby_."

"Don't tell Kevin," Ben said smiling a little, Pierce laughed, "Okay, by the way, his is Ethan."

"Kevin E. Levin," Ben whispered, Pierce laughed harder and suddenly Helen was there staring.

"I can't believe it. Pierce is laughing, oh how they grow up," Helen wiped away a fake tear.

"Shut it, Helen," Pierce cleared the search bar, and went back inside.

"Wanna help with dinner?" Helen asked. Ben shrugged and nodded, "Why not?"

As they went into the kitchen, Kevin came barreling down the stairs holding what Ben assumed were the 'water stuff'. Allen was screaming as Manny would clearly got sick of Allen at some point just flipped him over his shoulders. Manny was laughing along with Pierce was on the couch.

"Why don't you just fly after him?" Ben asked and the entire scene froze in place.

"Are-are you talking to me?" Allen said as Manny put him down, "Allen can fly?"

"Well, I can when I use the omnitrix's pyronite form," Ben said simply. He learned how to fly and float with rocks pretty easily when it came to Heatblast. Sam's head popped in, "Allen don't even try it's an advance move for combat and pyronites don't let the young do it, so Ben shouldn't either."

Sam gave Ben a pointed stare, and Ben smiled shyly. After Sam left back into to his tech room, Ben help Angie and Helen take everything outside. Kevin and Devin were setting the small pool up, and the slip-n-slide.

"So, how do you know Kevin?" Helen asked. Kevin completely froze in place and turned his head towards Ben and mouthed, 'No.'

Pierce as if having special powers for sensing when Kevin was embarrassed came outside along with Allen and Manny. Allen hid behind Manny and glared Kevin, "Don't even try it Levin."

"So?" Helen was in Ben's face now, and Ben she would bug him if he didn't tell her, but he could always do what he did when the kids bugged him about why he was absent, misdirect.

"Why not ask Kevin?" Ben said, shrugging and as Helen whipped around to Kevin who was turned back pretending that he wasn't eavesdropping. _Such a liar_ , Ben thought to himself with a smirk. Helen was now on the ground next to Kevin making a face at him, even though she wasn't in his face she was in his bubble.

Kevin sighed and pointed to Ben, "Bug him not me."

Ben of course dealt with this tons of times, "Kevin is older he has to."

Kevin sent Ben a face, "Really?"

"That's how things go in my family," Ben really wasn't lying anytime Ben was late he asked them 'why not Gwen?'. Then she sent them back to him and he said the since Gwen was older she had to answer them. She used the same excuse anytime she wanted tv or first dibs on something. She was older than him by 3 minutes, really it was hilarious to call her an old goat sometimes.

"If you're getting the water stuff, go change into to your swimsuits, and a t-shirt," Sam interrupted, and shooed everyone inside.

* * *

Allen was sitting at the table, knees to his chest, and glaring at Kevin filling up water balloons. Ben was sitting on the table smiling, "It's not that bad."

Allen sent Ben a glance, and turned to glare back at Kevin's back. Helen was suddenly infront of them smiling, "What are we talking about?"

"I need help to get payback on Kevin," Allen said whispering to Helen, looking to see if Kevin was paying attention.

"I'll ask Pierce," Helen whispered back, before zooming off.

"I'm not sure, but water doesn't hurt you, right?" Ben said slipping into the chair next to Allen.

"No. I just don't like getting wet," Allen said before slinking into his crossed arms on the table, "Besides don't you turn into a pyronite?"

"Yeah, but, the pain is incredibly numbed," Ben lifted his white tee up to show a completely healed scar that went diagonally across his stomach, "I was a tetramand when I got this. The adrenaline and chemicals in the omnitrix made it seem like I stubbed my toe. When I timed out I couldn't even breathe it hurt so bad."

Ben dropped his shirt and noticed Kevin staring, "Wanna know something, Levin?"

"Where'd ya get that?" Kevin said crossing his arms and leaning against the staircase.

"Um," it was five weeks after Kevin and Vilgax got locked in the Nullvoid; what the did they call themselves, "I was ten, and some villains teamed up to kill me and my family, the Negative Ten, I think?"

Kevin looked shocked, guilty, and asked, "What did you do to beat them?"

Ben smiled wide, "I ate Mount Rushmore."

Allen barked out a laugh, and Kevin looked doubtedly, "How'd ya do that?"

"I turned into a Perk Gourmand," Ben leaned the chair back on it's legs.

"A-a what?" Allen turned to Kevin who shrugged.

"A Perk Gourmand is a species that can digest anything, turn it into an energy spit that they use to attack. Murk Gourmands is the exact same species expect a different color and thought process. All Gourmands' stomachs lead to a dimension which allows them to virtually eat everything in sight. Stop me anytime, Ben," Pierce looked up from his tablet, which he was reading off all that information.

"Please, Ben. I'll do anything," Helen said resting her head against Ben, "Just make him stop."

Ben chuckled, and Pierce frowned, "Anyway Gourmands response to an attack on their planet is to eat it so the enemy can't have it."

"What?" Allen looked shocked, "You ate Mount Rushmore, so the villain team couldn't have it."

"No," Ben moved his arms, "I ate Mount Rushmore so I could expel the energy at the leader of the Negative Ten."

"Don't ever say expel ever again," Manny said as he came outside, "I don't want to know what you're talking about."

Manny sat down on the other side of Ben, "But, I would like to know about if you ever traveled off planet."

"Oh, yeah," Ben smiled, "I travel across the galaxy to ask the creator of the Omnitrix to help me."

"Help you with what?" Helen asked really close to his face.

"The Omnitrix was going to explode and destroy the galaxy," Ben said moving his left arm so they could see the omnitrix, "and the adventure ended with me chucking Vilgax into outer space."

Kevin doubled over as started to laugh, "How?"

"I turned into a To'kustar and just," Ben motioned throwing something across the lawn. Kevin was struggling to hold himself up.

"Who is Vligax?" Helen asked. Manny looked confused, and Pierce frowned staring at his tablet.

Ben and Kevin laughed before both recited, "Vilgax; conqueror of 10 planets, destroyer of 5, ruler of Vilgaxia, and the most feared being in the galaxy." Both them didn't last long as Ben fell out of his chair laughing. Sam and Devin ran outside and froze at the sight of the two boys dying from laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sam stared.

Pierce shrugged, "All Helen asked is 'who's vilgax?"

Kevin laughed out, "Yeah he's the centuries old conqueror who got his butt handed to him by a ten year-old."

All eyes flocked to Ben, who was shaking in his silent laughter.

"Can he breathe?" Allen asked as he moved over Ben. Ben's eyes were shut tightly and taking in giant gulps of air. Ben nodded furiously, but it wasn't taken as the truth since he could stop himself from snorting. Snorting; his worst enemy.

Helen giggled at his snorting, and Angie said, "Alright. Stop crowding him, and help me cook or play with the water things. By the time Ben had calmed down Helen and Manny were teaming up against Pierce. Allen decide to help Angie and Kevin was floating in the mini pool. Ben checked the box and found a few water guns. _Nice_ , Ben thought as he grabbed the SplashMaster.

Ben of course decided that attacking Pierce wasn't a good thought and instead went for Kevin. Kevin flopped over onto his stomach into the pool. Ben openly laughed, mostly at the wet cat look Kevin has. Kevin growls and jumps to his feet to grab Ben. Ben is pulled into the pool and the two of them start a splash battle. Overcomed by the water Ben screams, "Helen help me!"

Helen leaves her water battle to help Ben. Manny and Pierce deciding that defeating Kevin is worth enough for a truce all three of them gang up on Kevin. Allen was laughing as he put the plates down on the table, Sam was rolling his eyes.

"Levin your kid is dying out here!" Devin was there almost instantly after the sentence left Sam. Devin stared for a second before he sighed, "Really, Sam?"

Sam laughed and went back inside. Angie rolled her eyes, "Alright leave Kevin alone. I'm gonna separate you into groups to do the water balloon fight."

"Come on, Allen. It's the only way to be fair," Kevin said smirking. Allen glared at Kevin as he went down in the yard and stood next to Ben, "Please let me fight Kevin."

Ben chuckled, and whispered back, "I'll be sure to go all out on him for ya."

Allen fist-bumped Ben, and Angie coughed getting everyone's attention.

"Now, let's do Manny, Allen, and Ben on this side and Helen, Pierce, and Kevin on this side," Angie said before pointing at all of them who were grouped up, "Try to keep the water away from the grill while I barbeque the hamburgers."

After getting on the right side; the fight began. It started with Helen, Pierce and Kevin winning but Manny's extra arms became helpful. Helen ended up using her speed to grab all of the water balloons on Ben, Allen, and Manny's side.

"So we can use our alien powers, huh?" Ben brought his left arm in front of him, "Water Hazard!"

Ben just sprayed them with the water out of his hands, and was the fight was over. Ben reverted back to normal, and smiled at the other people on his team.

"Nice going," Manny fist-bumped Ben and Ben replied, "Hey you two probably did more than I did."

"Alright it's time to eat so, everybody grab a towel and dry off," Angie said gathering all the kids up.

The hamburgers were eaten in less than fifteen with the kids split off into two different groups. Kevin and Ben were sitting applesauce style across from each other a few feet away from the others laughing.

"Seriously, you guys aren't a little bit curious about how they know each other?" Helen said, whispering. Allen shrugged.

"I really don't care, Helen," Pierce said not even looking up from his book. Manny nodded, "Besides it's not that that it really matters."

Helen groaned, "It does matter. And why won't they tell us if it didn't matter?" Helen crossed her arms over her chest and leaned forward, daring the boys to object. Pierce just sighed, "You can do whatever you want Helen. I'm gonna go inside."

Helen stuck her tongue out at him, and said, "Fine, whatever. But don't come complaining to us when you're bored."

Pierce rolled his eyes, "Like I complain about things to you."

Helen, Allen, and Manny started to focus back at the topic this time. Manny spoke up, "Any ideas where, Helen?"

"Well, it had to be over two years ago, because Kevin was in the Null Void," Helen put her fingers on her chin in the classic thinking pose, "But Ben got the omnitrix that same year, so he might have been training somewhere."

"So further back?" Allen asked looking down at the porch.

"But Kevin ran away from home when he was like six," Manny said hand in chin frowning, "And Ben probably wouldn't remember that far back."

"So in between when Kevin ran away and when he got thrown in the Null Void," Helen said.

"How could Kevin and Ben have all those inside jokes," Allen said groaning in his hands, "I'm getting a headache."

"So, does that mean that… they meet in the Null Void?" Manny said getting a headache like Allen.

"Okay, first, what would Ben have to do to get sent to the Null Void? Secondly, how could Ben get the omnitrix if he was in the Null Void?" Helen asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe he got it before he was sent to the Null Void," Allen suggested.

"And they let him keep it, no way," Helen said shaking her head.

"Then how did they met, huh, if you're so smart?" Manny asked rolling his eyes.

The entire conversation was cut off by the sound of laughing, "Shh, Kevin!"

Kevin shook his head laughing, "Do you fucking hear this Ben? It's hilarious."

Ben rolled his eyes, "And now they know we were eavesdropping."

"Hey they were talking about us, so it seems fair," Kevin shrugged, before Manny hit his arm.

"Ughh, just tell us how you two met," Helen said making puppy eyes at the two.

Ben poked Kevin, "You do it."

"Yeah, no," Kevin said smiling. Helen groaned really loudly.

* * *

Ben went to bed a bit after that, but he couldn't sleep no matter how tired today was for him. The other notebook that Helen had accidently gave him to sign was on his mind. The time written was in about an hour, but Ben had no idea where the address was. But the one thing that Ben did know was that it was in Kevin's handwriting. Ben remembered from the graffiti in Kevin's old train tunnel.


	2. Beginning Pt 2

**Notes: this story was written for AO3 in mind, so if something doesn't bode over that's why. Headcanons, Manny is half South-Korean, Helen/Pierce are half native american. thanks, for reading.**

 **I have a poll, please just do it.**

Kevin really hated leaving so early, and the fact that the entire house was full of light sleepers. The hardest part was passing the kitchen since that's where the parents would hold their 'secret' meetings. Thankfully, tonight everyone was tired out by Ben's arrival. Opening the screen door, Kevin sighed.

"Hey," Kevin jumped and stared at Ben sitting on the front steps, head in hands, and waiting at one in the morning. Ben smiled and said really softly, "the notebook Helen accidently gave me had your handwriting in it. Figure it'll be something shady, no offense."

Kevin crossed his arms over his chest, "So, gonna go get my dad now?"

Ben laughed a little and shook his head, "No. I remember how you were two years ago Kevin. You don't like authority, so I wanna come with you."

Kevin remembered Vulkanus, and all the people who had grudges against him, and all the people who Argit backstabbed. No way in hell was Kevin gonna let Ben tag along.

"No way. Sorry Benji, but Argit is bad news," Kevin started to go down the steps, but Ben tried to follow, "I told you, you can't come."

"If this Argit is bad news, then why don't you won't the Omnitrix on _your_ side?" Ben stuck his hand up and the jacket fell just to expose the white new omnitrix. Kevin sighed, _really Ben still had to have the last word._

"Fine," Kevin walked over to Ben, smirking, "but, we have change how you look first."

Kevin made sure the jacket was going to stay over the Omnitrix, then moving as much as possible hair over Ben's face, Kevin pulled the hoodie over. Okay, now Ben looked like he belonged in the alien black market scene.

"Listen, no matter what happens, don't use the omnitrix and don't talk," Kevin said trying to think of an explanation of why Ben would be there. Ben opened his mouth and Kevin put his finger on it.

"What did I just say?"

Ben glared Kevin and Kevin took his finger away. Ben crossed his arm and Kevin started to walk away. God, this was going to be a mess.

* * *

Ben was unusually quiet as they walked into town. Kevin did tell him to not to talk. They were on the outskirts of town in the light of the gas station. The 'OPEN 24 HOURS' sign was starting to burn in Ben's retinas.

Kevin had walked to the side and hadn't come back yet. Shockingly Ben didn't feel the need to run and make sure nothing was going on. _Kevin said to act cool and not freak, stay in the front, and do not overreact to anything,_ Ben repeated in his head.

Kevin's head popped over to side and waved Ben over. Argit was smaller than Ben had anticipated and had longer spines.

"Whose this, Levin?" Argit pointed to Ben and Ben thankfully didn't flinch.

"He's a nobody. Just give me what I'm after and we'll leave," Kevin made the grabby motion with his fingers. Argit _tsked,_ "You know better than that, Kevvy."

Three vines shot out of the ground; two grabbing Kevin around the arms and the last one around Ben's arms and torso. A Florauna wearing what Ben could only describe as hippie gear came from behind.

"You're going to destroy those _things_ now right?" The Florauna shivered from what was in the bag Argit had.

"Yeah, yeah," Argit stepped closer to Ben, "So who are you?"

"No one to concern yourself with," Ben kicked the bag out of Argit's hand. The Florauna screamed and Ben was able to wiggle out of the grasp. Climbing up on the vine, Ben jumped and grabbed the bag in the air.

Kevin was able to tear his arms free of the vines, and land next to Ben. Absorbing the concrete on the ground Kevin growled out, "Bad move, _Argie_."

Argit decided the best option was to shoot off a handful of his spines, and run right after. Ben and Kevin had dodged easily, but when Kevin tried to run after Argit, Ben said, "Leave him be. We got what we came for?"

The Florauna was paralyzed on the floor, all but his mouth, "You guys need to destroy those-those things! They're the worst technology in the cosmos. They are causing diseases in every planet and -"

"What's in here?" Ben tried to open the bag but the Florauna screamed, "No don't! It'll kill you!"

"Shuddap," Kevin interrupted. Kevin crossed his arms and said, "It's just things that too high level for Earth."

"Do you know how much environmental damage making those things cost?"

"I said shuddap. You wanna get a slushie from the gas station before we leave?" Kevin asked not even looking at Ben.

"Yes.100 percent. Let's go," Ben smiled at the way Kevin snorted.

"Slushies are just as bad-"

"Shuddap," Kevin and Ben said at the same time before sniggering.

The gas station was completely lit inside and outside. The cashier seemed to be a teenager with purple dyed hair, "How may I help you?"

"Slushies," Kevin answered immediately.

"Of course, it's the only one of the two things you ever get here Kevin. One for your little friend, too?"

"Yeah," Kevin rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the question.

"Do you come here often?" Ben asked leaning against the counter as the girl made them each a red slushie.

"Like every other week," Kevin said looking around the store again.

"Your slushies are done," the girl put the slushies on the counter, "you're total is five-thirty."

Kevin dug out the money from his pockets, and said, "Keep the change."

"Wow. Seventy cents."

"Shut it."

* * *

By the time they got home Devin and Sam were up, frowning with the arms crossed at the front door.

Ben smiled innocently while Kevin said, "I have a perfectly normal explanation."

"Bed, both of you," Sam pointed towards the stairs. A little after seven Devin had called both of them down to the kitchen table.

"So, why were both of you out, last night?"

"I got the thing I wanted from Argit and so I'm done talking to him,' Kevin crossed his arms, okay so yes he was being mysterious about what it was but he wanted to surprise everyone. Ben had his hands running over each other, and was staring at the table.

"And you?" Sam asked raising his eyebrow at Ben.

Ben gulped, "Kevin and me-we were-are-we…," Ben looked down again and quietly continued, "we used to be friends and he really didn't like rules, so I knew that if something bad happened it be better to be there."

Devin sighed, "well, Ben is right about that. So, what exactly did you get Kevin?"

Kevin smiled, "I wanna surprise everyone after breakfast."

Devin sighed, "Fine."

It wasn't long before Angie had come down with Helen and told the boys to wake up the other three. Ben called Allen, while Kevin had to wake up Manny, and Pierce. Allen's room looked almost like a hotel room, everything in good shape, and left in its place. Ben only glances at Manny's and Pierce's rooms. Manny's was one of the dirtiest rooms Ben seen, and he's seen Dr. Animo's cell. Pierce's room was somehow more clean than Ben's and Ben was only there for a day.

Allen and Angie was both getting cereal from the cupboards. Helen was getting bowls, and spoons, while Sam was getting the milk.

"What's your favorite cereal?" Angie asked leaning over Ben.

"Anything is good," Ben said simply, he felt like he wasn't helping out enough. Manny passed Ben the bowl.

Ben said thank you to Manny, and he shrugged. The seating arrangement was the same as yesterday expect Pierce and Kevin changed seats. Ben kept his eye on the the bag just by Kevin's feet.

Just after Allen put his bowl of cereal into the sink did Kevin grab the bag and smacked it onto the table. Helen and Allen jumped a little bit at the noise.

Ben flinched, but watched as Kevin smirk went to a full smile, "So who wants to know what is in this bag?"

The adults, not counting Sam looked excited, while the kids looked nervous. So they definitely knew about how Kevin liked dangerous stuff.

"Well, wait no more-" Kevin reached his hand down in the bag and yanked the object out. An ID mask. Usually Ben would let Kevin do whatever stupid thing he felt like, but seeing as how he was about to put it on his face, Ben grabbed.

"Ben, what the-" Kevin still held onto as Ben brought it closer to his face, "please don't tell me you believed that environmental activist dude."

"Kevin," Ben started lowering the ID mask alittle, "this ID mask hasn't been cleaned. Which is a no-no."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "I'm not five. So just give it to me so I can wash it the sink."

Ben completely ripped it out of Kevin's hands, "No! The ID masks are dependent on technology, that's like washing your iPhone 2 in the toilet."

"Ew," Helen commented.

"So what do we do?" Kevin made a 'What now smart guy?' gesture. Ben turned down towards his room, and whistled.

Ship came running down and stopped right at Ben's feet. It spotted the technology in Ben's hand and instantly began to whine for it. Like a dog whining for a bone.

Ben crouched and gave the ID mask to Ship to clean. As soon as the mask was clean, Ben slipped the mask over his face, and turned into Kevin.

"Look at me, Kevin! I think I'm so edgy-ahh!" Kevin tried to grab Ben but both of them tripped over Ship (who thankfully wasn't hurt) tangling then on the ground.

"No. Way," Helen said before she sped over the boys on the ground, "We can look human with these?"

"Yup," Kevin said as he ripped the mask of Ben and stood up.

"But you should let Ship clean them first," Ben said as he dusted off his shorts, "they'll corrupt your brain. I mean, the brainwashing things in them but they're turned off."

Helen whipped to Devin, "Can we go into town?"

Manny and Allen, who were currently feeding the remaining ID masks to Ship, heads whipped up. Even Pierce seemed excited at this idea.

Sam and Angie both had a silent conversation in their heads, while Devin looked over the calendar, "Well, we can schedule today's training to Saturday. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Helen threw her hands up in her happiness.

Ben nodded, "I think everyone's cool with that."

Angie clapped her hands, "We do need more groceries."

Devin nodded, "Kevin, Ben go change. Everyone else grab an ID mask."

* * *

They owned two cars, the only one that could fight all the kids was a old big pickup truck. Sam had named the 'Snail', Ben took that to mean the speed. The truck was red, and the bed of it was large enough to hold all the kids, as they discovered that moment. Manny, Helen, and Allen was leaning against the glass of the truck. Pierce had the entire left side of the truck with his feet all spread out. Kevin had climbed over the tailgate instead of releasing it and helping Ben on. Ben huffed and heaved himself over the edge.

Helen and Pierce looked, of course like siblings even if they didn't have to. Both had tan skin, with shiny black hair that went past Pierce's shoulders, and Helen's mid-back. Pierce was wearing green cargo shorts with a million pockets, and a white tank top with the sides cut off. Helen was wearing stretchy shorts, flip-flops (she seemed to be fascinated with her feet), and a tye-dyed tank top. Helen's eyes were green, while Pierce's were blue (the same shade as a Kinceleran).

Manny was Asian, and still kept his arms muscular. He was wearing a bright sports sweatshirt with gym shorts and tennis shoes. His eyes were brown, almost black, his hair was black with red tips (but the red seemed to bleach to a medium pink). Allen was wearing normal jean shorts, a normal basketball shirt, and normal tennis shoes.

Angie who was still on the porch was wearing a yellow sundress, a big floppy hat, and sandals. Sam was wearing dark jeans, and jacket over his shirt. Devin had the typical cowboy jeans, and a tucked in shirt.

Helen laughed, and Kevin rolled his eyes. The adults did not understand why the kids were laughing. Devin jumped behind the wheels, Sam squished in the middle, and Angie with her arm out the window. Devin smiled and said, "So Angie is going to get groceries, and the rest of us are going to explore?"

"Yup, Dad."

Devin nodded and started up the car.

* * *

Snail was almost out of gas, so just as they entered town the truck pulled into a gas station. The same gas station that Ben and Kevin fought in this morning. Ben realized, _this is the first time in a long while that we fought on the same side._

Ben looked over to Kevin who was watching the police inspect the holes in the concrete (Ben and Kevin both knew that is was the Florauna's vines). _I wonder, did Kevin like fighting with me?_

"Wonder what they're looking at?" Devin said. Ben realized that almost everyone was out of the truck, only him and Allen was left.

"Who knows. Who cares," Pierce said as he looked at the two left in the bed of the truck, "You two coming out or what?"

"Do we have to?" Ben faked whined and slumped over the edge.

"Sorry but yes," Sam said.

Ben groaned overdramatically and hopped over the side. Allen being the only good child, he put the tailgate down and climbed out. The gas station looked the exact same as this morning, maybe that was why Grandpa liked gas stations so much; they were timeless places with no being or consequences

"So, you 3 explore for a little while I get gas," Devin said. He turn to point at Kevin and Ben, "and you two stay away from the police, understand?"

"Completely," Kevin nodded.

"Absolutely," Ben said.

Devin turned back to the car.

* * *

"So, have you ever shot anyone?" Ben said as he leaned over the 'strange' holes with officer Miles. Officer Miles just laughed and shook his head, "No."

"Have you ever fired your weapon?" Kevin asked officer Sampson who was waiting in the car. Officer Sampson answered, "maybe."

Officer Sampson was on the force for 25 years and the 5th oldest member in Sweet Springs. Officer Miles was on the force for 2 years, and partnered with Sampson for 1 and half years. Sweet Springs was 5 miles out from the 'Levin Family Farm'. No one knew anything about the farm expect that is was private property and they paid their land taxes.

Officer Sampson also wanted to label this as the old springs acting up again. The town got it's name for the fact that they were surrounded by springs. Fresh water springs near the southwest of town, hot springs in the north and east areas of town, and saltwater springs in the northwest part of towns. Every few years the volcanic activity that created the springs would have small earthquakes.

Officer Miles on the other hand thought that the gas station, which was 2 miles away from the closest spring, was too far for any seismic activity. He also took notes about the strange way the holes looked. Bigger rocks piled around that hole, and the fact that it seemed that the holes form out from one bigger hole at the back.

It seemed that Florauna was smart enough to retract his vines, wouldn't want to be hunted by the plumbers would we? But it seemed like that Argit was stupider than the Florauna as he left several spikes of his. Sampson wrote them off as a porcupine wandering too close to civilization and bumping into the walls. Nevermind the fact that the spikes were slightly larger for a average adult porcupine.

"Ben! Kevin!," both the boys tried not to laugh, "I thought I told you leave the officers alone!"

Devin has glaring the two boys down as he approached Officer Sampson, "Sorry, for them. I'm Devin."

Officer Sampson stared at Devin for a long while before asking, "I don't believe that I ever met you?"

"I'm the owner of the farm a few miles west, the one that is 10 miles off the highway?" Devin raised his eyebrow and trained on Officer Sampson's face for any emotion. Kevin recognized the tight grip of his dad's hands. His dad was worried that something bad was going to happen. Kevin grabbed ahold of Ben's arm and slipped closer to his dad.

"I've heard of it. Strange how this is the first in the years that things been built that we see the owner. Even stranger how far from the road you are," Officer Sampson le this eyes wander over to Snail. The kids were in the bed, and Angie was standing outside holding the door waiting for Devin's signal.

"We just like out privacy," Devin let his hands hold the boys' heads and scooted them closer behind him, "besides it's not like anyone ever came up to talk to us."

"Oh, you know small towns and rumor mills. Vampires and werewolves and all that," Officer Sampson waved off the implications like they were for children.

Officer Miles came out from the side, and stepped over the tape.

"Guess you're right. I can't think of any reasonable thing for the weird shape of the holes, though." Officer Miles suddenly noticed Devin and shook his head, "I'm might sorry about not seeing before all of this."

Officer Miles stuck his hand out, "I'm Officer James Miles. Just passing through."

"Actually this man owns the old farm out on 57," Officer Sampson answered for Devin.

"Just got the rest of the house renovated. We can fully move out here now," Devin easily lied through his teeth, "Why don't you boys go back the truck and bug Manny for the candy we got you."

Ben looked at Kevin and did the one thing that normal kids did, "race ya."

"You're on, Benji."

The run was exceptionally short, with Ben winning. Angie looked back at Devin and whispered to Kevin, "What's going on?"

"The cops are talking to dad. The one with the sunglasses thinks dad is doing something illegal at home or something by the way that he's asking the questions," Everyone in the truck tried not to make it obvious that they were staring at the scene of the Osmosian talking to the police officers.

What seemed like a tense eternity later, Devin turned and walked back to Snail.

"Is everything okay, dad?" Kevin felt guilt rise in his chest, was it the holes from the Flourana or the fact that he was talking the police when his dad specifically told him not to?

"If they ever come up to our house, never answer the door. Understand?" Devin didn't turn to look at anyone in the eye.

After some small nods and even smaller answers the truck was back out on the road towards Sweet Springs.

* * *

Sweet Springs had an uneven population of 1,125. This did include the inhabitants the Levin Family Farm. The town had a three family owned diners, the first was a Hispanic restaurant. Which none of the families had before.

"Seriously? There was like 5 hispanic-actual hispanic not that Taco Bell pandering-on every block," Ben practically screamed in the truck as everyone watched the scenery out the car.

"Was it good?" Helen asked turning her head to look at Ben while they were talking.

"Depends. The one on 5th and Main always was in some kind of food violation. The one on Hill and Main had the best tacos. My favorite one was on Oak and Derby, they had steak, with salad, and shrimp, and-"

"What's it called?" Pierce asked.

"Oh. It's called-it's called… I don't remember," Ben's voice got really quiet before he realized that everyone was staring at him, "I haven't been there since my birthday."

"Hey, it's fine," Manny ruffled Ben's hair, "my favorite thing to eat was my dad's homemade sundubu jjigae. But instead of shrimp he used lobster's -God. The meat was so soft and warm as you gulped it down."

"My favorite was your father's kimchi stew, I can't pronounce any of the words to save my life," Angie turned through the little window in the truck that out looked into the bed.

"Kimchi Jjigae," Manny rolled his eyes, "and yeah, kimchi is always the best."

The truck got quiet and everyone knew why. Helen went next, "I loved it when Grandpa made deer jerky. It always so chewy."

"It was tough," Pierce interjected.

"No. It wasn't, you're just weak," Helen said from the opposite side of the bed.

"I liked your mom's cinnamon rolls," Sam stopped the fight from happening, "your mother could have gone to Peptos XII with her cooking skills."

"My uncle made the best grilled shrimp, with lemon, and smoke embedded in the flavor," Allen said playing with his hair.

There was an uncomfortable silence over the truck.

"I was 5 or so, and mom was cooking," Kevin wasn't looking at anyone, he was making a point of looking out the truck, "whatever she was cooking on the pot caught on fire. In a few minutes the whole kitchen was covered in smoke," Kevin's hand tightened on his shorts, "I stuck my hand out and absorbed the fire."

No one continued. Ben felt a sick feeling rise in stomach at the way that Kevin was avoiding everyone looks, and was shaking. Ben couldn't tell if from fear or anger.

"How about that steak place for lunch, hmm?" Devin said from the front. His knuckles were white.

Small yes's came from the front, and even smaller from the back. The steak restaurant was named Bluebell. The restaurant could hold 40 patrons at one time, in and outside the establishment. The seats were a black and white vinyl while the tables and wood floors were a dark mahogany. Four ceilings fans buzzed at the slowest speed possible. The building smelt of coals and beers.

"How many in your party?" the hostess asked. Her outfit matched the seating in a checkerboard pattern.

"9," Devin said as he looked around the restaurant. The only other patrons were a middle aged man with a baseball cap, and a teenage girl whose table was filled up with textbooks, and study notes.

"Right this way then," the hostess led the party to the only table the curled around the corners, and had half the seats in the vinyl, the other half on uncomfortable wood seats.

Ben, Kevin, Allen, Helen, and Manny all squeezed onto the vinyl, while the adults and Pierce, who liked to pretend he was grown up, all sat in the wood seats. The hostess handed everyone a fold up menu, with a total of four sides.

"Does anyone know what drink they'll like?" the hostess got her notepad out and a pen from the uniform.

"I'll take a beer, whatever's the cheapest," Sam said as he looked over at Angie's and Devin's unified disappointing looks, "what? I can get tipsy for little."

"Mountain Dew, please," Ben said as he looked at the menu.

"Pepsi," Angie said as she flipped through the menu.

"Tea, no ice," Devin smiled nicely at the host.

"Tea, but with ice," Allen said putting his menu down and scooting it far away as possible.

"Dr. Pepper," Manny leaned his head against his arm, and flipped through his menu bored.

"Water," Pierce said.

"Ugh, lemonade," Helen rolled her eyes, Pierce was so good.

"Mountain Dew," Kevin popped his knuckles and looked around the restaurant, why did it seem like something was wrong. The hostess smiled and left.

"So, for appetizers, how about the blooming onion with sesame seed dip, and mozzarella sticks," Devin said as he flipped through the menu looking at the prices.

"What's the blooming onion?" Allen asked as he looked over to Helen who usually knew everything he didn't.

"Oh, it's delicious," Ben said, "they take an onion and cut like a flower, then butter, and bread, and fry it so it's in the shape of a flower."

"Sounds good to me, dad," Kevin said as he looked out the window, something was definitely up.

* * *

After the meal, the group was walking towards the truck.

"So, where do you wanna go, now?" Devin said as he slipped his card back into his wallet.

"I saw bowling earlier!" Allen said raising his hand, "I think it opens at 1pm."

Sam checked his watch, "that gives us about a half hour or so."

Ben hiked his leg over the tailgate, before putting his hand out for Helen. Once everyone was in the truck Devin said, "So, we drive til 1, then bowl a few games."

"We have to do teams once," Helen said.

"And how do you think we should divide?" Pierce was frowning at his almost dead tablet.

"Three teams of three," Helen stuck her tongue out.

"Who in what group," Manny joined in on the teasing.

"The Wheels in one group obviously. Manny and his mom, and, uh, Allen," Helen crossed her arms, "so that leaves Devin, Kevin, and Ben in on team."

Kevin laughed awkwardly, "last time we teamed it went badly."

Ben punched Kevin's arm, "No. It went awesome, up until the end of course. You kicked butt, not as much butt as me but close."

Kevin leaned back and put his arms behind arms, "Every time we team up something bad happens. Just admit Benji."

"Make me Levin," Ben said before he looked away from everyone else.

"Ben is something wrong?" Allen asked.

"Everything's fine, Allen."

"Don't lie Benji."

"I'm fine, okay?" Ben said pointedly.

"Just leave Ben alone," Sam said over his shoulder.

After driving they realized that there was 1 bar in town. There was a small water tower, and a state park, where most of the town got its money from. Finally at 12:50 the group decided to drive back to the bowling alley. The bowling alley had 10 lanes with a small snack bar and the most colorful carpet in the entire world.

"So, someone is going to have sit out the first time," Devin said as everyone was putting their shoes on.

"I'll sit out," Ben said as he got comfy on the very uncomfortable chairs. After turning to the other adults, Devin nodded, "okay, but if you get bored, don't wander off to far."

Ben mutely nodded. The first set of games was Allen v Manny v Kevin v Helen, and Devin v Sam v Angie v Pierce, all who had the most colorful bowling balls Ben ever seen.

"Are you mad at me?" Kevin asked sitting next to Ben, Ben shrugged.

Kevin sighed, "That's not an answer, Benji."

"Your turn," Ben said.

Helen in Kevin's seat as soon as he got up, "So, why you mad?"

Ben didn't answer, "something."

Helen growled, and hissed.

"Move," Kevin said as he got closer.

"You got up Kevin," Helen said as she waved him away.

Kevin rolled his eyes as he sat across from them, "I'm gonna get you tell me Ben. Promise you that."

Ben shrugged again.

Eventually everyone had to sit out once, then the group did the teams.

"So everyone goes 3 times, then we play rock, paper, scissors for the 10th frame," Devin said to the whole group.

"Fine."

The Twelves (levin + tennyson = twelf, Ben didn't get it but let Helen name them whatever he didn't care) were last. The first team was the Wheels, then the Armbright (the armstrongs + albright = armbright, which did make Ben laugh because four arms and heatblast).

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to keep bugging you about this?" Kevin asked as Ben patiently waited his turn to go after Allen.

"Just-it's whatever. Let's drop it."

"You're upset. We are going to talk about," Kevin moved in front of Ben so Ben couldn't stand up.

"Fine," Ben crossed his arms, "I feel guilty about the subway, and the null void, and the stadium, and the mutation, and _everything_. Happy?"

Ben pushed his way past Kevin and grabbed their white marble designed bowling ball.

"Who said you had to feel guilty about that?" Kevin was following Ben to the lane.

"No one. But that doesn't change my feelings Kevin."

"And I what I said in the car made it worse," Kevin tried to grab Ben's arm, Ben just shrugged him off.

"I just wanna forget about Kevin okay?"

"Nothing is going to change if we don't talk," Kevin crossed his arms as Ben threw the ball down the lane.

"You could hate me more," Ben noticed that the others had left to the snack bar, leaving them alone to talk things out.

"Yeah. Fat chance," Kevin said.

"You were my first friend. And you tried to kill me," Ben let the whisper out. Like hell he was going to yell it in front of everyone in a public place.

"And you were mine. And I feel guilty about it."

Ben gripped his arms, "I had nightmares, and I see realities where you do kill me, and laugh."

"That's not me," Kevin scratched the back of his head, "I promise that's not me."

Ben squeezed his eyes, "I got kidnapped once by the Forever Knights," Kevin never heard of them, he'd better ask his dad later, "and they put me in this mind-thing. My perfect day so I wouldn't want to wake up."

Kevin was about to say something after a beat of silence, "And you were there." Ben said.

"You and I played arcade games, and then we laughed, and I missed you."

"Then when I tried to wake up the nightmares came back. You tried to kill me, but this time I would really die."

Kevin felt his throat tightened. Ben walked back to the seats, "and then Zs'Skayr happened."

"The Ectonurite."

"And you helped us, and I thought we could be friends again and then I let you back in the Null Void."

Kevin sat next to Ben, "Ben, you did not let me go. I saw your face, you were holding with all your strength. Secondly, we can be friends now. Third, I met my dad again after I went back in so thank you for that."

Ben laughed, it was a little wet, _he's so close to crying_ , "you're thanking me?"

"Yup, and no take backs."

Ben laughed again, "Okay, okay."

"Okay."

After about 6 minutes the group came back. Helen smiled, "we got you a smoothie, Ben."

"Thanks."

* * *

After they got done at the bowling alley (the armbrights won), the group went to the only chinese restaurant in town, Joyous Panda. The meal was large and quick with everyone laughing and joking alongside each other.

"Uh, so quick question dad," Kevin said, "what's the forever knights?"

Sam almost choked on his drink, and Angie's eyes went wide.

"Well, the Forever Knights are kinda that anti-plumbers," Devin explained as he moved his broccolli around in his plate.

"They racist," Ben said before he took a big slurp from his Mountain Dew.

"Ben," Angie said, slightly reprimanding.

"I'm not lying, In fact no one at this table would be able to join them," Ben said.

"And why not?" Manny said. Ben rolled his eyes before he pointed at everyone individually, "Half-Asian, Half-Black, girl, clearly alien, alien, alien, alien, delinquent."

Allen choked on his water, "wait a minute. You're serious?"

"Yeah. They were founded by this old king in like the 13th century so it's hella racist," Ben said, "I even rescued a dragon-alien from them."

"They're sexist, too," Helen said as she crossed her arms.

"What about you Benji?" Kevin asked leaning over the table, "Why can't you join?"

Ben took a long drink, as the suspense grew, before he said, "Seeing as I beat the shit out of their leader and are on their most wanted list-actually I think the only wanted."

Kevin started laughing, "god, Benji."

"Stop calling me Benji," Ben said.

"Nah, ya see friends **tease** each other," Kevin said. Ben face lit up ever so slightly.

"Why are asking Kevin?" Devin asked.

"Heard about 'em from Argit," Kevin lied.

Devin nodded, "and why didn't you ask Argit?"

"Dad, you don't ask criminals stuff."

"Right, you ask your dad," Helen joked.

"Yup," Kevin said popping the p again.

"Ben I don't think we've asked this but what you do at home?" Angie asked.

"Like at my house or my home town?" Ben tried to clarify.

"The second one," Angie said.

"Well, there's the skate park," _where I'll go alone_ , "and the pool, or beach," _where I hate because of my scars_ , "the arcade," _the adrenaline from playing sometimes gets me in a fighting mood_ , "and I play on junior soccer."

In fact, Ben hated about 90% of the guys on the soccer team. The only two he could stand was Drey, the best runner they had so half the time Ben did have to do anything (since he was best as goalie, since contact triggered fighting in him, and the adrenaline made him hyper), and Garrett was the best blocker they had.

"Maybe we can play sometime," Helen said as she stole some crab rangoon from her brother.

Devin suddenly froze up and looked his eyes on the door, "no one look. We are leaving early."

"It is kinda late, maybe we can a movie marathon after training tomorrow," Allen suggest trying to keep the mood jovial.

"That's a great idea, Allen, everyone gets to pick one movie," Angie kept the conversation going which did calm them down a little.

As they crawled out the booth Ben realized that Officer Sampson was what spooked Devin off a little. Ben didn't stare and didn't point it out to anyone else. Kevin was joking with Manny about a video game.

"Hey, Ben," Manny said, "Favorite video game?"

"Sumo Slammers," Ben said as they stepped into the summer cool air. Since this town is incredibly small with about half the population being families going to bed at sundown, you could see the fireflies in town.

"Wow," Allen said and tried to catch one.

"Come on Allen. You can catch some at home," Pierce told him.

"The first time I saw a firefly was 2 years ago," Ben said.

"Really? Wow, I can't imagine not seeing fireflies every year," Allen said.

"I mean I grew up on an actual farm with corn crops and that."

"Crop circles," Manny jokes.

Devin checked his pockets, "shit."

"What's the matter, Devin?" Sam said from the truck.

"I left my wallet inside," Devin ran his hand through hair.

"I can go get it," Ben volunteered.

Devin sighed, "Alright, don't talk to anyone."

Ben turned back. The waitress already saw that the wallet and happily gave it back to Ben. As Ben was leaving he felt someone grab his arm, turning he saw Officer Sampson.

"Come with me," he said.

"No," Ben said and shockingly failed to yank his arm out of the officer's grip.

"You don't have to stay, just tell me what's going on in that house," Officer Sampson said. _Is he even a cop?_

"Nothing," Sampson's hand tightened, "stop. You're hurting me."

"Benjamin Tennyson," Ben froze.

"I never told you my last name," _Did my parents come back, saw i was gone, and issued a missing person report? Am I on tv? Why does he know my name?_

"Ben!" Devin screamed as he ran over.

"The storm is almost over," Sampson reached his hand over Ben's mouth. _What does that mean, you crazy! You're crazier than Animo._

He turned to Devin, "You aren't getting him back."

Devin growled, "Listen. I don't want trouble, but I'm in charge of that boy, so give him back."

Ben saw Sam leaning out the car, waiting for Devin's signal.

"Can't do that." Ben was shoved behind Sampson, Kevin stood up. By Ben's best guess Angie told him to sit back down, and Kevin reluctantly did it.

"Why?" Devin asked, when there was no answer he asked a different question, "Why do you need Ben?"

"The storm must eradicated." Devin's entire body twitched, and Sam was suddenly there pulled left of the two men, Ben in his arms. Before Ben knew what was going on he was dumped in the back of the truck, and Sam ran back to get Devin.

Ben didn't even get to sit up before the truck reversed, and speed towards the farm.

"Dad, what's going on?" Kevin screamed over the wind.

Devin didn't turn from the road, not even over his shoulders.

"The second we get home, go to the basement."

"But-"

"Listen, I don't care if you sneak out of the house every night, or break every single window in the house, or even run away to go back to your mom. Do this one damn thing for me Kevin."

"Okay," Kevin whispered. Before anything else could happen, a blast from the sky shot at the back of the truck. The truck barely missed.

"Goddammit," Sam said.

Angie turned to Devin, "what do you want us to do?"

Devin gritted his teeth, "Angie the tires in the back, don't throw unless you know you can make it." Angie nodded and opened the door. Another blast came, one the driver side, and truck bounced a little.

"Mom!"

"I'm fine, Manny," Angie crawled back into the bed of the truck and held one of the tires in her hand.

"Me, Devin?" Sam said, scooting closer to the passenger door.

"Go home, first the basement. Then the blasters. As soon as we are in the property, security system."

"Got it," Sam ripped the ID mask off, and jumped out the car, before speeding past the car. A blast almost hit Sam, and Ben finally placed why the blast looked so familiar. An Aeropela was chasing them.

"Angie, I know what's after us. If you can aim for the hind legs," Ben said to her as the truck hit a road bump and they jump up a few inches in the air. Angie nodded. After the fourth attempt to hit the car Angie threw the first tire. She got a direct hit on the legs. The Aeropela was down for the count for a while.

Just as the Aeropola dropped, an alien dropped from the trees and chase the truck. A huge white spider creature.

"The fuck is that?" Kevin yelled.

"Language!" Devin screamed as he swerved from a blast from the front before speeding faster. Now two aliens were after them. Ben could only see the spider one.

"Ben, where do you think I should attack?" Angie said.

"I don't know," Ben said, "I've never seen an alien like that."

Angie nodded, "the head then. I trick I've learned it's never bad to aim for the head."

Angie threw the second tire and a red beam of energy hit the tire and exploded it into a million pieces. Ben felt the hot rubber hit his cheek, he knew this heat. _NRG._

"Five more minutes!" Devin screamed encouragingly.

Ben stood up, and Angie grabbed him.

"Let me transform! I can help!"

"No! You are not fighting Benjamin!"

A new red beam tried to hit them, hit the one of the tires instead.

"Crap!" Devin tried to keep the truck from swerving too much, "Hold on!"

"We need to fight!" Ben screamed.

"Ben! We are almost home! Stay!" Angie screamed in his ear. The white spider tried to grab the truck and ending up ripping off the tailgate off. The kids screamed as Angie grabbed them and shoved them as close to the truck as possible.

Devin was mumbling something, and the gate was so close in sight, suddenly Sam was running alongside the truck.

"Give me two and then I'll come back!" Sam screamed as he dodged the spider's legs.

"Take this one!" Angie screamed as she tossed Ben over the side. Sam easily caught Ben, "Give me Allen, now!"

Angie nodded and grabbed Allen before he knew what was going on. Suddenly Ben felt the ground of the basement, the door wasn't really a door, but a trapdoor situation with a hologram-ish opening. Ben grabbed Allen and tugged him over to the side, gladly just in time to miss Manny and Helen falling through.

"Dad!" Helen screamed as she tried to get her dad back. It looks like she got what she wanted when Pierce and Kevin came screaming down the trapdoor. Three things were shoved down the trapdoor before it was closed.

The silence was overwhelming after the chase and the semi-fight.

"What should we do?" Allen asked.

"We stay quiet," Kevin said in a small voice, "And we wait."

"Bullcrap!" Helen whispered-screamed, "I'm not waiting while our parents are fighting strangers!"

Ben felt bile rise in his throat, _they're after me._ _I ruined everything again._

"Listen, do you think I'm happy? But you're right they are fighting and risking everything. They risked getting us here so we'd be safe. So we are going to wait two days like they taught us then, Pierce will hack the door, and we use the bags to get somewhere safe," Kevin said.

"Kevin's right," Pierce said, "they taught this stuff for a reason. Kevin and I will stay up tonight and everyone else can sleep."

Ben realized that he didn't have his sleeping pills. _Looks like nightmares tonight, huh? Well we have a lot of material, better use it all at once._ Ben thought cynically.


End file.
